


Synchronicity

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Synchronicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song of the same name by the Kagamine Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

There is a world, very similar to our own.  This world spins on its own through space, taking its light from a companion star.  Deep in the core of this world there is a place known as the Artificial Paradise.  It is a large cavern with a ceiling as high as a mountain, and glittering blue crystals line the walls.  Lying in a darkened corner, beyond the steps carved into the floor, lies the dragon.  It is dark as a starless night and older than memory.  In the old stories, they say that when it was free it could destroy an entire village with one sweep of its massive claws.  

Now the dragon sleeps, lulled into a slumber by the Diva.  The Diva is a young gil, trained from birth, who sings blessings and prayers to keep the dragon slumbering.  She dances without stopping, the cavern’s magic keeping her alive until she dies of exhaustion.  That is their fate, to dance forever until the life leaves their souls.

This story of Synchronicity starts when the last Diva died, a red haired girl of the name of Teto.  She danced and danced for many years until she could dance no more, on the raised dais before the giant cliff, guarded by the blue haired girl.  A girl of yellow hair is then sent to the dragon’s lair, a treble clef necklace clutched in her hand.  Unbeknownst to those who had taken her many years before, her voice echoes in the mind of a yellow haired boy.  His sister had been stolen from him by the soldiers of the dragon.

Now that he is grown he longs to be near his lost sibling.  The boy travels across the spinning world, following a map the music in his mind lets him see.  Though neither of them know it, the girl’s power is only half, for as they are twins they are both the Diva.

Through trials large and small he gathers a group of searchers.  Together they seek the Artificial Paradise.

When the yellow haired boy arrives at the cavern, the girl with blue hair blocks his path.  Hearing the song the yellow haired girl drawing ever closer, he fights for as long as he can.  But then the blue-haired girl leans in as if to kiss the boy, and he falls back, perhaps asleep.  But then he wakes again and continues his fight, and finds his sister's fallen body.  Yet she still lives, and the blue haired girl commands them to sing.  The twin Diva sings, a song of hope, a prayer for peace, but also a prayer for the end.  As their voiced rise to the ceiling, the blue haired girl remembers.  Remembers that she once soared free, but as punishment for the other dragon’s wrongs she was forced to remain a girl.  She gives the twins a gift of eternal life, and they defeat the dragon.  So the spinning world is safe.  Now it spins through the stars, watched by the twin Diva forever more.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't follow the plot exactly. But there are a few other stories based off this series, and I didn't want to make one exactly like them.


End file.
